Impact
by Beef Tonkatsu
Summary: "Welcome to the War Gods system!" Those words greeted him as he accidentally activated his deceased brother's old memory capsule. Elsword had never expected that just simple words were about to change his life, forever. Log into the game wherein the entire world is your battlefield. [Futuristic!AU] Warning:female iron paladin


Slam.

A gasp escaped his lips as his back hit the cold floor. Beside him an holographic image flashed, showing how much damaged had he received with the attack. He hissed as almost half of his HP defleted. He propped an elbow to the ground. As long as his HP doesn't hit zero he still have a chance. With that in thought, Elsword spatted the blood that he tasted in his mouth.

He glared at his opponent.

From the outside of the glass dome that they're in, people were shouting. Some telling him to just give up some were merely shouting his name. But amidst of all of the sound, there was something that was clearly evident.

It was the cheering for the opponent right in front of him.

Urging her to kill him.

"Stand up."

She ordered, voice uncharacteristically cold. It made him shiver. Red eyes staring into the same color. From the side of his stats windows lay the name of the opponent that he so want to defeat. Not only for him, but for her sake as well.

 **[IGN: Blazing heart]**

Elesis...

His sister.

His friend...

His only family.

 _'How did things end up this way?'_

A voice from within him asked. Why indeed. The bitter truth washed him like ice. Face contorted into a pained smile as he stood up. Nothing could be mirrored from his sister's eyes. She just stared at him coldly, like a stranger. And it fucking made his heart clenched. Fighting her is the last thing that he want to do. His life had been a real shit.

He started a gang because he wanted to par up with the current reigning Black Crow. This had started the barrier that formed in between him and his sister, she wanted him to stop but he refused. His mind then drifted to the only girl he had ever loved. She had shown him kindness, smiled at him, but in the end she rejected his feelings and went with that bastard who was also part of the Black Crow.

Life is seriously messing with him.

Son of a bitch.

 _'Language, you idiot! Don't you ever use that phrase again!'_

Then a face of a certain purple headed teen flashed his mind. That would definitely what she'll say if he had said those words aloud. Honestly, she was just so annoying. Nosy. Clumsy. Never really honest with her feelings. If she was around to see him like this, Elsword was so sure that she'll threaten the living daylights out of him if he'll lose.

That's right.

If only she was around.

He smiled bitterly. His eyes then returned back to his sister. Elesis, like how she had been earlier had this cold look in her eyes. Both of her hands were clutching the Claymore's handle, fire swishing back and fort underneath her fingertips.

 _'That expression doesn't suit you, Sis.'_

He wanted to say.

 _'I like you more when you have that carefree grin that you always wore.'_

"Aaaaand he stood up! As expected from Sieghart's successor! But with the amount of damage that he had acquired, will he still win? This siblings battle is making me giddy! Fufu!" Camilla animatedly announced. Her voice louder than anyone around.

"That's right. But Blazing Heart don't seemed to be affected by it. I am wondering how she's feeling, fighting her little brother and all?" Luriel interjected.

"I am wondering as well. But hey, you know how she is! She don't mix business with personal feelings! Remember how she beat the hell out of that Elemental Master the last time? I heard she still hasn't been discarded." Camilla snickered.

Elsword felt his eyes twitch. Memories of Aisha's blooded figure flashed his mind. Memories of how she reached out to him. Of how she smiled apologetically to him.

"Right, she was quite close with the girl wasn't she? But as I remember that battle, Blazing Heart seemed to hate her so much. Double skills! She didn't even gave the girl a chance to — "

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!" Having enough he snarled at the two host. His blood now rushing to his head. Elsword clutch his two sword and gritted his teeth. He then turned to her sister who was still like how she was earlier.

Then she smirked. "Don't like what you're hearing, Little Bro?" Her eyes were mocking. Telling him that he was just that weak little brother of hers. "Of course you don't. But let me tell you this..." She shifted on her feet, claymore pointing at him.

"I don't regret whatever I did to Aisha." And with that she dashed forward. Swinging her claymore with one hand.

Elsword crossed both of his sword, blocking her attack. It nearly scrapped his nose. He gritted his teeth. Using the floor as a leverage, he pushed his sister as hard as he could. Elesis jumped back in the air. She slid back, smirking as she rose her hand to the air.

"Elsword!" His sister screamed. Her eyes were glinting in an almost mad manner, she then stab her sword to the ground before screaming.

"Let's kill each other!"

* * *

 **The War Gods system.**

Creator's still unknown.

It is said to have the ability to enchance ones power. Installed within the items which holds the bearer's most important memories, it scans their entire persona and creates an avatar base with the information that it gathered. Lots of companies had tried duplicating it, some even want to eradicate it due to the dangers that it had bestowed within the user. But try as they may.

They couldn't.

Warn as they may, no one seemed to listen.

And so questions would cross their mind. Just what is this War God system? What's the real reason behind its creation? Why does despite of the number of deaths and casualties it had made, teens, old and young alike are so obsess in owning one?

And what about you?

Would you allow yourself to own one?

Log in to the Game wherein the entire world is your battlefield.

* * *

 **Because I hadn't been logging into the game for three months now. Sobs. Um, feedbacks?**

 **© Elsword — KOG**


End file.
